


Daddy's Little Kitten

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Preparing simple townsfolk for the battle of Haven put quite a bit of stress on the Ghira. Luckily, it was Father's day and Kali had been secretly training their daughter Blake to releave him of all the stress.





	Daddy's Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there, well in keeping with the holidays this is a Father's Day special. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner as I ironically spent Father's Day with my own pa, though in a very, very different manner than what takes place below. I chose Ghira because I don't think the man gets enough love in the nsfw category for rwby and as one of the few decent and alive dads in the show, it just felt fitting that he would be the first one. I'm thinking this could also be one of my yearly holiday stories, so I can keep things "festive"
> 
> ANYWAY, Ghira will be having some "fun" with Blake this time around with a not so subtle hint to a very similar holiday ever approaching that people don't prepare for until all the good flowers are gone, I digress, enjoy.

In the weeks leading up to the Battle of Haven, many plans were laid out as to move so many to one place, many hours of training fresh combatant villagers were packed with as much knowledge as possible, and in between it all, the head chieftain of the faunus people, Ghira Belladonna had completely forgotten a special date that would give him the relaxation and comfort all the stress demanded of him.

Ghira was many things, a strong leader, a brave fighter, a caring husband, and most of all

a loving father.

As a loving father, he was very protective of his only child, his little kitten, Blake

"Is that all the reasoning you can give me as to why I should let you continue travelling with my daughter despite your clear stupidity?!" Ghira almost roared in frustration at the blond monkey faunus sitting across from him

"Oh, come on mister B, I was stealthy enough to stalk- I mean stay undetected all the way here from Beacon. I can totally handle anything that tries to get at the bellaboo- I mean Blake he-he" Sun finished with a nervous laugh as he hoped he covered his own tracks well enough in that statement

He did not

"Listen here you little breakable-" Ghira made to finish his threat, but as soon as he felt the warmth and comfort of his wife's hand on his own, he immediately felt far more at ease

Blake, for her part, sat silently to the side with one hand on her face as her reaction to the stupidity coming from her blond friend, she was sure her mother Kali just saved Sun's life, for better or worse.

"Well you certainly seem quite capable Sun dear!" Kali spoke to try and lighten the mood.

"In fact, didn't you have to teach a lesson to some of the towns people at this time? I know they so do look forward to being trained by such a teacher as yourself." Kali said in a sweeter voice than all the honey in the world could taste.

"Oh shoot Mrs. B your right!" Sun quickly, and quite unceremoniously, gulped down the last of his tea and made for the door.

Now, finally in the absence of what he considered an insufferable boy, Ghira let his thoughts be free.

"I really hate that boy"

"I know dear, but I also know what will cheer you up~" Kali finished with a purr in her voice

"Mom!" Blake shouted at her mother in a slight whiney voice

"Oh, that's right! Sorry dear." Kali said her usual cheery voice

"Sorry for what?" Ghira asked in confusion

"Oh my, you really don't know what day it is do you?" Kali asked, slightly amused at how busy her husband has been to not know what day it was.

"Uhhh…" Was all Ghira could muster as he truly hoped he hadn't forgotten any anniversary or such

"It's Father's Day dear"

"Mom!" Blake whined to her mother again as she was taking the thunder out of her surprise

"Oh, it's okay Blakey, your father has been so stressed, your gift will already be more than enough for him."

"Gift?" Ghira asked obliviously

"Oh yes dear, Blake has a very special gift for you today, I've been helping her get ready for it for weeks now."

"MOM!"

"Oh! Your right Blake, I've said enough." Kali finished with a small laugh at her kitten getting so adorably angry, Kali could see the red on her daughter's cheeks

The mature faunus woman stood up, leaned down to kiss Ghia on the cheek before whispering,

"Enjoy your day dear" followed by her quit exit from the room, locking the door behind her.

Ghira, only now realizing what his wife meant, suddenly had a change of heart as to why Blake was wearing her kimono mid-day when she only ever wore it before bed.

"So, you have a gift for my little one?" Ghira asked rhetorically to begin the gentle teasing of his daughter

"Y-yes dad" Blake said, suddenly feeling quite skittish

"Well, why don't you come over here and let me play with it?" He said patting his crossed legs as sign Blake knew well.

The adorably nervous cat faunus stood up slowly.

She walked just a few steps to her right to have her father sitting just in front of her.

Blake began to slowly fall onto her father's lap before being abruptly pulled down by the large muscular beast

Now, firmly in his lap, he leans in to sniff his daughter's beautiful hair, she smells of raspberries, his favorite, it certainly seems like she planned for this.

"Now, little one, what's my gift?" he again asked rhetorically as he almost growled into his daughter's ear

The warmth of his breath hit the back of her neck and she felt powerless to respond

It made her shiver

In the best way imaginable

Blake grabbed her father's left hand

It was big, rough, and had the most comforting patch of fur on the top of it and dragged the hand down her body

He let her slide his hand into her kimono and he took over from there

Ghira, though already expecting as such, was happy to feel that Blake was wearing no panties, giving him unrestricted access to Blake's pristine pussy.

Not wanting to start things off to rough, Ghira slowly rubbed his fingers long Blake's now dripping slit

Stopping only to tease and rub her clit, to squeeze out one of her beautiful moans.

"Oh-ooohhh..mmmm-oohh!" Blake mewled under her father's touch

"Are you enjoying yourself my little kitten? ~" Ghira teased at Blake

Blake was completely absorbed in Ghira's touch as he inserted two of his large and roughly skinned fingers into her slit

"Oh-oh yesss!" Blake semi moaned out as she gripped her father's kneecaps for support.

"Yes what?" Ghira happily asked, wanting to hear her response

"Y-yes...daddy"

"Good girl" Ghira said as he pulled his two fingers that had been pleasuring Blake

"Now be a good girl again and clean daddy's fingers" he said as he held said fingers, covered, and dripping in Blake's arousal, in front of her face.

Blake, not one to disappoint her father on such a special day, moved her head forward to take the fingers into her mouth.

The taste of herself on her father's fingers was intoxicating, Ghira had to do nothing as Blake moved her tongue over every inch she could of those rough digits, moaning all the while to turn her daddy on even more.

After a minute of watching his daughter clean his fingers with her tongue, he thought of another use for her mouth.

"Alright dear, that's enough attention on my fingers, there's another part of me that just can't wait to have your mouth get to work on it" Ghira said, though he quickly noticed his little kitten had not heard a word he said as she was entirely focused on cleaning the fingers in her mouth.

Ghira, amused at the fact, brought his other hand to firmly grab hold of her hair.

With a firm grip he pulled his fingers out of Blake's mouth, he was amused to see her almost instinctively chase them with her tongue as they were pulled away, it only made him more excited for what was to come.

"Huh? What daddy?" Blake asked now out of her haze

"My cock, in, your, mouth, now." Was all the beast of a man said before he used his grip of Blake's hair to force her off his lap, only to pull her head back around as he undid the top of his pants with his now "cleaned" hand

Out flopped a massive stick of fuck meat.

Ghira proudly boasted an 8-inch long and 2 ½ inch thick cock, one both his wife a daughter were always pleased to see.

"Yes dadd-MMMMKKKKK!" Blake made to thank her father, but her mouth was abruptly filled with his large cock

"Mmmm… that's daddy's good little kitten~" Ghira said simply as he enjoyed not just the feeling of his daughter mouth on his cock, but the dominance he loved looking down at her choking on it

To be honest, she loved choking on it just because of how she knew it showed the dominance he had over her, she wanted to just be his plaything.

Blake would happily give up her life to be her father's blowjob dispenser if he just asked, he never did though, and that's why he deserved her better attention all the same.

Now while she was already choking on it with few merciful breaths allowed, she had only managed to fit in about 6 inches.

Fitting the whole 8 was always a challenge, maybe if she hadn't been so childishly rebellious and hadn't run away, she would be able to take his whole cock easier, once this whole business with Salem was over, she'd have to make up for lost time

While Ghira liked to see Blake overcome challenges on her own, this was one he'd happily help her with

Using his hand on the back of Blake's head, Ghira slowly, but forcefully pushed down.

Slowly, Blake was forced to take more and more of her father's cock into her throat until all 8 inches were snugly in Blake's mouth.

Blake began to gag on Ghira's cock as her throat naturally tried to force the object out. However, with Ghira's strong hand on the back of Blake's head, all the gagging did was bring more pleasure to the giant faunus.

Ghira thought about just holding her at the base of his cock to just really enjoy the feeling of his entire cock in his daughter's warm and comforting mouth combined with the very pleasurable tightness of her throat until she passed out… and maybe even a little longer after that, but instead decided he'd rather see her head bob on his length

Blake wished she could thank her father for helping her take his whole cock into her mouth and decided to remind him there was more of her to play with,

With her ass already in the air, she decided to wiggle it a bit to catch his attention, which she did

Ghira brought his free hand to the perfect rump that was Blake's bottom.

It was smooth, it was big, and it was so perfectly spankable, which Ghira happily proved quickly as he brought down his hand onto her ass with force.

*Smack! *

"HHHHMMMMMM!" Blake moaned around her father's cock as he slapped her bare ass

She had her mother's ass, perfect in every way. Which reminded him, he'd have to thank Kali for helping Blake prepare for today. But that's later, right now Blake's pussy was dripping all over the floor.

Ghira gave Blake's ass another smack and he was happy to see even more arousal drip from Blake's folds as a result.

The moans Blake let out were just as satisfying, her mouth being wrapped around his cock meant any moans became vibrations along his shaft, bring Ghira even more pleasure and only several more ass smacks later was it enough to send both over the edge.

"Oh, here it comes my little kitten! Be sure to drink all your milk!"

Not that Blake had a choice

As soon as Ghira began to unload his seed into her throat, Blake didn't even need to swallow with how far into her throat he was.

However, thanks to her "training" Kali gave her to make this day extra special, Blake also began to orgasm as she felt her father's cum flow down her throat.

The almost missed sight of Blake squirting onto the floor beneath her only extended Ghira's orgasm

"My m-Y..mmm… your mother mus-T.. Have trained you well" Ghira struggled to say as his orgasm passed over him slowly while he also held Blake's head against his groin

It seemed like Ghira would never stop shooting his sperm down Blake's throat as whenever he shot a load she would cum herself and that sight plus her gagging on his cock while swallowing his cum kept them in a seemingly endless loop of pleasure.

After several minutes of continuous orgasm from the both of them, Ghira finally managed the strength to pull Blake off his cock, in doing so he shot a load all over her tongue and another over her face.

Part of him wanted to keep his cock in her mouth and fall back into that cycle, but there were other parts of Blake's body he wanted to indulge in.

"*hah* A-alright… *hah*... I'm definitely going to have to thank your mother for teaching you that." Ghira said with exhausted breaths.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" was all Blake gave in return as she was rolling her father's sperm around in her mouth, savoring the taste

"My my, you take after your mother in so many ways my little kitten."

Blake swallowed the load before responding, making sure to not waste a drop

"Th-thank you daddy. Mom is such a beautiful woman, so that means so much to me!" Blake said with cheer in her voice at the praise

"Well you deserve it, that was a wonderful Father's Day gift sweetie."

"Oh, but daddy. I'm not done giving you my gift~" Blake said in a sultry tone Ghira would easily bet Kali had trained her to say

"Oh, really dear? What's next? ~" Ghira responded in an equally sexy tone

"Well… mom let me in on the reason you chose her over the other faunus girls that threw themselves at you while you were in the white fang."

"Oh yes? And what was that?"

"None of them had an ass like she did, or like I do~" Blake said as she had when she rehearsed this scene with her mother who used a strap on at the time to simulate this situation

"That is very true. Her bottom got me interested in her, but I swear it was her incredibly kinky mind that got me to marry her, something I'm sure she didn't even have to tell you."

'Maybe she did, maybe she didn't, enough talk about mom. My ass is here waiting to be your cumdump~" Blake said with a newfound confidence

Ghira heeded her words and didn't say a thing as he picked up Blake and bent her over the low just-above-ground table. He used his hands to firmly grasp her ass cheeks before spreading them wide and lining up his cock with her hole.

"Are you ready my little kitten?" Ghira asked in his usual fatherly voice

"Yes daddy, but please, be rough with me"

Once again heeding his daughter's words, Ghira wordlessly slammed forwards and penetrated Blake's ass as none else could have.

Despite the training Kali put Blake through, Ghira still met quite a bit of resistance inside Blake's rear, however he always welcomed a challenge.

Initially only getting 5 inches into Blake, Ghira upped his aggression and took a stronger hold of Blake's sides.

For her part, Blake was in heaven. She was trained to always be more sensitive to her father's and mother's touch, but after being separated from them for so long upped that factor to a level beyond anything she could have dreamed for.

Her pussy, still empty, poured arousal like a fountain from her father's rough treatment of her ass. Whether it have been trained into her, or had always been there, Blake loved to be ass fucked and no cock felt better to her than Ghira's, her father's, for it carried a loving warmth that her mother assured her only the two of them could give her.

After several rough thrusts, Ghira realized he only squeezed in another half inch

This wasn't good enough

Ghira aggressively lifted Blake off the table, the bear of a man stood up while holding his daughter's spread legs by the thigh with his hands to both get a better angle on her and to get the help of gravity.

Ghira now thrusted with aggression he only saved for the battlefield and for when he really wanted to please his wife

Ghira used his incredible strength to easily bounce Blake on his cock, lifting her just till the tip of it was still inside before abruptly dropping her down to take as much of his cock into her as could fit.

This was a far more effective method, as could easily be told by the higher pitched moans coming from Blake.

"OH-OH DADDY YES! OH F-FUCK! FUCK MY ASS, IT'S YOUR CUMDUMP!" Blake screamed as her pussy was now convulsing around nothing, sending her into a constant state of orgasm, continuously squirting her cum onto the table in front of them.

It would have to be cleaned later.

Ghira was now able to fit in 7 and a half inches of his 8-inch cock, good, but not good enough

he was going to spear her on all 8 inches of his cock before he'd let her rest

"OH!-oooooooAAAAAHHHaaaa!" Blake moaned out mindlessly as the constant orgasms have turned her brain into a temporary mush, something Kali had trained it to do before it permanently overloads as to allow her to keep herself after an intense fucking

Suddenly, the only door to the room made a click sound, however no one in said room could hear it above all the flesh smacking sounds, even if they did, neither would have worried, one was too gone to worry about anything while the other knew who the only other person with a key to the room.

Kali Belladonna, loving wife and mother popped her head in to check on her two favorite people on Remnant

And she was very happy with what she saw

Blake's face was covered in cum and clearly showed she was in a beyond euphoric state, her legs were held in the air while her ass was being fucked roughly and her pussy was squirting cum despite not a thing being in it. Of course, the large muscled naked man behind Blake was also a very happy sight to the milf.

Once she stepped into the room, she made sure to lock the door behind her, knowing no one else had a key to the room. She walked over to the father daughter lovers with a smirk on her face that could rival a devil's

Ghira noticed Kali's presence only when she was 6 feet away, though he didn't slow down his thrusts at all, he was so close to filling Blake's ass with his cock

"Hello dear, have you been enjoying your Father's Day present? ~" Kali asked in the sultry tone he loved hearing her speak in, though he couldn't' respond for his focus's sake.

"Oh, I see, enjoying her that much? Good, I've been preparing her for this for over two weeks, so many trial runs, so many thrusts with that strap on that's a mold of yours, so many times she passed out, but if you're enjoying her that much that you can't break focus! Then I think I did a pretty good job. ~" Kali said with pride

Unable to respond, Ghira continued to thrust into Blake vigorously. Not wanting to give her ass a chance to recover.

Of course, the constant thrusting meant Blake was still orgasmming non-stop, she would definitely need some water after this, but her mind was far too lost in pleasure to beg for anything other than to be fucked more

"Oh, and look at her, she can't even stop herself from squirting, she's so adorable" Kali said as she bent down in front of her daughter's snatch

"And oh, my she looks delicious~"

Kali opened her mouth and quickly pressed it against Blake's orgasming pussy, plugging the leak so to speak

Blake was still cumming continuously, but now she was cumming directly into her mother's mouth.

While Kali was more than contempt to just swallow down all of her daughter's delicious juices, she also had some fun of her own by sending in her tongue to explore Blake's wonderful cunt.

The incredibly hot sight before Ghira was not lost on him and he knew his own orgasm was fast approaching, but he knew he was just a few more thrusts away from bottoming out in his daughter's ass and refused to fill her with his cum before then.

While her loving parents went to town on her, Blake was still in a state of total pleasure, higher now than before thanks to her mother's tongue in her slit and the extra length her father was filling her ass with, Blake wasn't sure why she left them that time ago, but she happily reminded herself again that once this Salem business was over, she was going to make up for lost time.

Kali loved the taste of her daughter, Blake had a black raspberry taste to her, a fruit that was considered a delicacy, a delicacy Kali was intent on indulging on more before Blake headed out.

This was it, the beyond hot show in front of him, the wonderfully tight squeeze of Blake's ass on his cock and the fact he finally managed to it all 8 inches in her sent Ghira over the edge and he shot his load into her with a roar that even got Kali wet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both Blake and Ghira yelled out, though one sounding more like a roar while the other sounded like a pleasurable scream

Kali was sure to take every last drop of Blake's cum into her mouth before Ghira fell onto his own ass from exhaustion, though still he held Blake up to make sure she didn't get hurt

Ghira kept his cock fully inside of Blake's rear, not quite ready to pull out even as his load of cum slowly seeped out around his cock

"Y-ye…*hah*.. y-yes dear… I very much *hah* enjoyed my gift this year *hah*" Ghira said with exhausted breaths

Ghira expected Kali to say something back to him, though he most certainly was not upset to see her instead making out with Blake, most likely he guessed making Blake taste and swallow her own cum as Kali loved making her do.

After several minutes of sloppily making out with her daughter, Kali pulled away with saliva (among other liquids) strands still connecting their lips

"That's wonderful to hear dear and I'll tell you one thing" Kali said licking her lips

"What's that dear?" Ghira suddenly feeling a second wind at the sight of seeing Blake and Kali make out

"I can't wait for Mother's Day" Kali said as she leaned back to start making out with Blake yet again.


End file.
